Jaguar in a Green Dress
Jaguar in a Green Dress is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Set sometime after the events of A Wilde Double Wedding, Esperanza takes a little vacation at a riverside resort in the Rainforest District. While there, she meets a handsome male jaguar named Hector Clawman. Sparks of attraction ensue and a new romance is on the verge of beginning. Story It was just another beautiful day in the Rainforest District. It was time for Esperanza Furwald to have some time off. She worked very hard at the agency that she led and, in the time that followed the marriage of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps and Finnick Wilde and Skye Furston, the time was right. Esperanza, being a jaguar, had chosen the Rainforest District for several days of rest, dancing and relaxation. Toting her rolling suitcase behind her and a bag of such things as shampoo, perfume, cosmetics, deodorant, her toothbrush, toothpaste and other essentials on her right shoulder, she entered the Bromeliad Lane Resort. Though not as big as the Wild Times Resort in Savanna Central or the Palm Hotel and Casino in Sahara Square, it was still large and beautiful. It was every bit a rainforest resort. Collections of old tribal artifacts from the ancient mammal culture that had inhabited this area in ancient times, such as elaborate and colorful macaw feather headdresses and tribal carvings, were displayed in acrylic cases. Esperanza walked up to the front desk to check in. Moments later, she was on one of the elevators, heading up to her room. Little did she know that tonight would be something special. Esperanza was single by choice. Her job didn't often permit her to go out to seek a male of her kind, or even a male big cat of any kind. This hadn't always been the case, however. Before entering the training program, when she was in her early twenties, she had been friends with a handsome young adult male lion who was in the process of growing a full mane named Christian Maneson, who she had met at a young adult big cat social group that both were members of. Though they were never officially a couple, Esperanza found the lion very much to her liking. As they watched a movie one evening, she asked if he had ever been kissed in a romantic way by a girl before. When he said that he had not, she offered to give him his first kiss. He liked the idea and agreed, and the kiss happened. Following that, they even agreed that this would be the little thing that they did when they were alone together. For some time, they kept to it, but, eventually, they went their separate ways. Esperanza went into the secret agent program and he went on to another area of Zootopia to seek job opportunities. Since becoming an agent, and then the organization's leader, Esperanza had opted to stay single. However, she was not adverse to finding a new romantic companion and prospective husband when she found the right one. Finally, she got to her room. Immediately, the big cat beauty put her bags on the bed. She would, of course, move it when she went to bed that night. This evening, she had plans to go to the resort's primary eatery, a lovely place that had both delicious food and dancing. Esperanza had taken up dance as a hobby when she was fourteen years old. She could dance to nearly any kind of music, though, given her occupation, she rarely got to demonstrate her skills. The last time had been at the wedding. The room itself was lovely, even possessing its own hot tub, located in a room between the main room and and the balcony, which offered a magnificent view of the Rainforest District. Esperanza began to unpack her bag, including her hot pink bikini for the pool and a lovely, emerald green, knee-length dress that she would be wearing when she went out tonight. She looked at the dress as she laid it out. Green, like the rainforest foliage. When she was finally done unpacking, both the suitcase and her bag, she moved the suitcase so that she could lay down and rest a bit. She flipped on the TV to her favorite channel. Time passed, and it was nearly dinner time. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and donned her dress, completing her preparations by applying her favorite black eyeshadow and spraying herself with her sweet-smelling perfume. Satisfied, she headed down to the restaurant and dance hall. Getting a table by the dance floor, she was told by the waiter that the band would start up soon. She couldn't wait. A short time later, she ordered a sweet-tasting, non-alcoholic drink made from the juice of tropical fruits. For a meal, she ordered the roasted chicken with seasoned rice. When her food arrived, she began eating. Little did she know that, in the same room, a male jaguar no older than Esperanza was watching her. His name was Hector Clawman, and he was a local businessmammal who, when he could, stayed here. The sight of the lovely lady jaguar in the green dress made him smile. He allowed her to finish her food in peace. He knew what he was going to do. When her meal was done and her dishes picked up, Esperanza just waited, knowing that the band would be starting soon. Tonight's band would be the famous Thomas O'Malley and the Scat Cats, accompanied by Thomas' wife Duchess O'Malley, the famed harpist. Soon enough, the feline group took to the stage. Just as Esperanza was heading out on the dance floor, Hector stepped in. Esperanza smiled politely as the male jaguar began flirting with her. She enjoyed the attention. Then, suddenly, he asked her to dance. Charmed by him, she agreed. They had a great time. What would have been just a one night thing lasted the duration of Esperanza's stay. The two jaguars began to forge a connection. Hector was very impressed by her leadership of a major espionage organization. By the time it was time for Esperanza to return home, they made plans to see each other one day soon. Both of them exchanged phone numbers. The last thing that he did before the jaguar that had caught his eye was to kiss her left hand-paw. What happened next remained to be seen. Category:Zootopian Nights canon Category:Stories centering on Esperanza Furwald Category:Beginning of romance stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Love stories where both mammals are the same species Category:Disney Animal Crossover